This invention relates generally to an infant immobilizing device. While such devices have been known and have been used for performing operations and taking X-rays on infants, the devices heretofore known have lacked adequate versatility.
Previously, it had been common practice for an assistant such as a nurse or mother to hold an infant while X-rays are taken. However, it is known that excessive and unnecessary exposure to X-rays can cause damage to the reproductive organs and have other adverse affects. As a result, the N.Y. State Government has promulgated regulations which prohibit individuals of reproductive age from holding infants while X-rays are being taken. As a result, an efficient device is necessary to immobilize the infant and to be able to position the infant in the wide variety of positions necessary to take X-rays of various parts of the body. A device addressed to the problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,834 issued Nov. 2, 1965 to D. L. Tayman. However, the Tayman device has proven inadequate in use.